...Basically every escape story, ever(TM) (Kart Fiction)
Hi I'm Gawain, and this is every single escape story, ever. ™ Starting thing Edit KK Mod 1: DANG IT WE ARE TRAPPED IN A JAIL OR WHATEVER Gawain: Yeah I kind of already knew that KK Mod 1: WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GET OUT OF HERE Gawain: Lol ho- *KK Mod 1 destroys a wall to the outside* Gawain: ...I'm not even gonna ask *Gawain walks outside* KK Mod 1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN DON'T WALK Gawain: But I like walkin- Guard 1: Hey what are you doing out here get back in now Gawain: No Guard 1: Please Gawain: No Guard 1: I beg you Gawain: No Guard 1: I'll give you Deep Dish Pizza Gawain: Wait wha- KK Mod 1: NO THANKS BYE *KK Mod 1 grabs Gawain and runs* Guard 2: Oh no get them Guard 1: We kinda were already preparing to get them Guard 2: Dude I know but that's how every single one of these stories go lik- Guard 1: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WAL-''' *Gawain and KK Mod 1 jumps into Gawain's PBS Van Kart and drive off* Greg: Ah finally I have Gawain kar- *Greg sees them drive off* Greg: ...I love my life. I love me. I love my entire lif- KK Mod 1: DRIVE FASTER Gawain: Why though KK Mod 1: '''BECAUSE THAT'S HOW ALL THESE ESCAPE STORIES GO Gawain: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN SO NO KK Mod 1: OMG GUARD 2 BROKE IT NOT ME Gawain: YOU JUST BROKE IT TO LOOK BACK IN THE STORY TO SEE THAT GUARD 2 BROKE IT KK Mod 1: WHA-'YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME THAT I BROKE IT TO LOOK BACK INTO THE STORY TO SEE THAT GUARD 2 BROKE IT' Gawain: AND YOU BROKE IT BY-'' *The guards are right behind them* KK Mod 1: Oh whoops Gawain: Ok lets get the freak out of here INSERT VERY FAST CHASE THAT EVERY SINGLE ESCAPE STORY HAS, EVER TM WHY DO I KEEP SAYING TM- Edit Gawain: Finally, we are about to lose them KK Mod 1: I GOT AN IDEA Gawain: Actually you know what, how about '''no to that idea KK Mod 1: '''''I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU WHAT THE IDEA WAS Gawain: From what it sounds its gonna be a really bad idea KK Mod 1: NO TRUST ME Gawain: How about no- *The kart goes flying off some road* Gawain: Oh whoops we just continued with the plot and went flying off a road now everything soon will be in slow mo KK Mod 1: ''YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WA-'' Gawain: Do I look like I care right now Silence KK Mod 1: BUT YOU GOT MAD WHEN I BROKE THE- Gawain: Shut up *They go flying* *They crash into a small sandbar around a mile away* KK Mod 1: OW THAT HURTS SO MUCH Gawain: Well this sure got sandy KK Mod 1: OH MY GOD SHUT UP- INSERT FUNNY END TO THE STORY